channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2017
"Deck The Boards" | vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs; whilst the judges rank all of the songs peformed from 1-12, giving 2-24 points to the songs. | host = Main: Regional: | venue = Opéra de Monte-Carlo, Monte Carlo, Monaco | entries = 12 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | null = | opening = Final: "Banned" performed by MB. Results: "The Winner Takes It All" by AᗺBA, performed by Josiah Stuart | interval = | nex = 2018 | pre = 2016 }} The TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2017 was the 14th edition (4th Christmasvision) of the annual TiBB Eurovision Song Contest musical event. The contest took place in Monte Carlo, Monaco, following MB's victory in the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2017. The contest consisted of a final, which took place on 22 December 2017; and a voting results show on 23 December 2017. The shows were presented by Rudolph, Augustine, and Josiah Stuart. Sweden was originally going to perform 3rd in the running order with the song "Dye My Roots" by Daisy Grace; but first withdrew due to the song not being submitted to Shaun; they then performed 11th with a different song being submitted. Therefore, this is the first TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision with no countries withdrawing. Also, Israel's entry was submitted late; yet it was still put into the competition. This was also Shaun's last TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision as executive supervisor, co-executive producer, and contest director; as Josiah will be taking over in May 2018. Also, Josiah will be taking over as host from Rudolph and Augustine in May 2018. The winning song, "Deck The Boards"; has the record of highest number of points received with 321 points. Shaun, the composer of the song; also has the record of winning TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision a total of 3 times. Hosts This year, like the past few years; Rudolph and Augustine will return to host the contest; with Josiah Stuart joining them, this year in Monte Carlo, Monaco; after MB. won TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Gdansk, Poland. This will be the first time in TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with 3 hosts. Format The competition will consist of 1 grand final and 1 voting results show, a format which has been in use since the start of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest. This edition, due to time constraints; will not be simulcast on YouTube. However, Josiah will be making videos of hosting bits (including revealing the winner). This edition, a variation of the judges' voting system was introduced (due to the low number of countries competing, each judge has 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, 22, and 24 points to allocate to each song ranked by personal preference. Running order The final running order of the competing performances at the final was decided by Shaun; and released the day before the show begins. Graphic design This year's graphic design is made up of circles against a near black background. The main TiBB Christmasvision logo has also gone under a slight redesign by Josiah. This will be the fifth TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with a scoreboard made by Josiah. This will also be the fourth TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision with video postcards made by Josiah. Judges The following TiBB members will be the 10 judges in the TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2017. * Shaun * Josiah * Black Dagger * T* * Blurryface * Jake. * Niamh. * MB. * Babayaro. * Dezzy NOTE: bold text represents those participating in the contest. Participants NOTE: means that a country has won. NOTE: means that a country has come in 2nd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in 3rd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in last place. Participating members (in alphabetical country order) * Lilbro - * Shaun - * TwentyOneThrones - * Dezzy - * Riley. - * Jamie89 - * Josiah - * Niamh. - * Livia - * Nicky91 - * T* - * Blurryface - Voting results International voting Jury Voting Spokespersons * - Wendy Roberts * - Jøsh NOTE: Due to the way the points were presented, the jury voting spokespersons were no longer needed. Judges' Voting Spokespersons * Josiah Trivia *Due to Josiah co-hosting, Denmark originally withdrew from the contest; as Josiah did not want to have an advantage. However, due to realising that success could come again; The Point decided that Denmark would return to participate. External links * Official forum thread